


Say Something, Sherlock

by revwestwood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Reichenbach, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revwestwood/pseuds/revwestwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly two years and John really needs Sherlock to say something. A fanvid to "Say Something" by A Great Big World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard this song, I knew this video had to be made. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This video is for entertainment purposes only. For more entertainment, why not buy the  song.


End file.
